Life of the Night Guards
by ChishioKuroRosa
Summary: Mike is now the fifth guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He already knows how they are at night, but will he be able to survive as the other four have? Will he be able to figure out why they have always been doing this? Will he be able to figure out the truth behind the murders? Read and Find out!


Kuro: I don't get why people hate Vincent.

Vincent: Most likely because I killed all those children.

Kuro: GAHHHH!

Mike: You okay Kuro?

Kuro: Yes. Vincent startled me.

Bonnie: Why am I a girl? You do realize I am a guy right?

Kuro: Yes, I know this. But in my AU, you're a girl. Plus it makes it fair. Now there are more females on the Fazbear crew!

Freddy: If I may ask, what are the pairings?

Kuro: You'll see once I type down the pairings.

Chica: Which location and game is this in?

Kuro: Second games location. But with doors to the hallway and the vents.

Foxy: Am I going to regret what I did to Mikey?

Kuro: HELL YES! You bit his frontal lobe off! And you are still trying to kill Night Guards! Now, onto the summary, pairings, and any warnings I may see fit to add. Disclaimer too. And before anyone asks, yes the other animatronics are there.

Pairings: Freddy – Bonnie, T. Freddy (Fred) – T. Bonnie (Bon), Chica – T. Chica (Chi), Goldie – Springtrap, Foxy – Mike – Mangle, Scott – Fritz, Vincent – Jeremy

Warnings: Animatronic and human pairings, yuri, yaoi, hetero. Jump scares for the characters, death, and some violence. Rated M for language and future lemons.

Summary: Mike is now the fifth guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He already knows how they are at night, but will he be able to survive as the other four have? Will he be able to figure out why they have always been doing this? Will he be able to figure out the truth behind the murders? Read and Find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Freddy Fazbear's! Scoot Cawthorn does! Sadly, this is just some of my own AU.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. That was his new job. He would be a night guard for the place. Unfortunately for Mike Schmidt, he had bad memories of this place. He could remember too clearly what Foxy had done, but he had eventually found out what had happened with the Fox animatronic and had forgiven the fox. He walked inside an hour early for his first night and looked at the crew whom used to be his best of friends. He knew all too well what happened at night here.

He was best friends with Jeremy, Fritz, Scott, and Vincent after all. Of course the owner being a douche and all, hired them all and kept them there for a group of night guards to better survive against the animatronics. He chuckled then shook his head. He hadn't told anyone that he would be working here. He got to the main place and smirked. Jeremy was all flustered as he pushed his lover Vincent away and told him not to get too close around others. Scott was holding Fritz and glaring at Vincent.

"You all look like you're having a shit ton of fun." Mike said sarcastically. He was suddenly snatched up and brought into the room. He was then questioned as to why he was there and if he was insane. "Okay, first things first, don't fucking manhandle me! I have said many times not to do that! Second, yes I am fucking insane. Thought me not having a frontal lobe confirmed that. Third, I am now the fifth night guard for this place." Mike said all this nonchalantly.

This response prompted a group face palming. It also caused Mike to snort. "Might not wanna give yourselves brain damage." Mike said. That got him some glares and a snicker from Vincent. He knew that he was the one with brain damage, but Vincent was just plain up insane from some childhood traumas.

"You really shouldn't be here Mike! What would happen if they got you?!" Jeremy asked with a panicked look on his face. His green eyes were wide and his shoulders hunched up. He was nervous and it should in the way he was looking around and now getting closer to Vincent, whom hugged him, murmuring soft soothing words in the redhead's ears. He took a deep breath and released it, trying as hard as he could to calm himself. He looked around, nervousness in his eyes as he calmed at the words and soothing of Vincent.

"I'll be fine, Jer. Remember, I have a mean right hook! Plus, something caused me to have supernatural powers. You know this." Mike said as he cocked a hip to the side slightly. He then leaned against the desk and sighed softly. He raked a hand through his hair and let out a slightly aggravated sigh. "I know you'll all worried, but I will be fine. Sure, the fox bit my frontal lobe off, but I am alive and well." Mike said, giving a rare smile to his friends.

An hour quickly passed by and it was now time for work. Mike was sitting in an extra chair, checking through the cameras. Suddenly, the phone rang, causing Mike to jerk and cuss up a storm. He went to answer the phone, but Scott stopped him. He looked at Scott and saw the massive blush on his face as he stopped the prerecording message. He then sat down, confusing the hell out of Mike. Since it was his first night, the animatronics were staying still and behaving.

3:00AM:

Three hit and Mike watched as Bonnie disappeared. He blinked then told the others. Vincent checked the west hallway and nothing was there, so Mike checked the cameras and found him in the dining room. "Typical rabbit. Think she'll remember me?" Mike asked, getting incredulous looks. "What? No one knew that Bonnie was a female? Am I the only one whom knows about these robots?" Mike asked irritated. He looked back at the camera and found Chica gone and Freddy glaring at the camera. He sneered and rolled his eyes.

Jeremy saw the sneer and felt a shudder come on. He knew that Mike wasn't very fond of Freddy, mainly because the brown bear had always been cold towards him. He sighed then checked the cameras also, on the other tablet they had brought. He saw Foxy was not yet peeking, which made him sigh in relief. Hearing footsteps from the west hallway, he checked the doorway and quickly slammed the door shut. He squeaked, catching Mike's attention.

"You ok, Jer?" Mike asked worriedly. He gave the smaller male a one armed hug, making Vincent pout. "Oh, suck it up Vince! I am not going to be taking your lover. Jeez! I am not into younger guys. You know that Vince!" Mike said with annoyance and amusement at the same time. He shook his head and saw Bonnie. He watched as her eyes seemed to widen, then she bolted. He opened the door and peeked out. "Wonder what's up with her." He murmured in confusion.

With Bonnie:

-'CHICA! FREDDY! FOXY! CHI! BON! MANGLE! FRED! GOLDY! KITCHEN NOW!'- Bonnie said through the link they shared. Once all of them were in the Kitchen, they saw the big purple bunny bouncing on her paws. "Guess what?!" She asked out loud, not knowing that she was being listened in on by the camera that only had audio feed.

"What Bonnie?" Freddy asked in a kind voice to his girlfriend. He was always kind to the bunny and he would never dare to be hurtful towards her. Not on purpose at the very least.

Bonnie grinned and said, "Mikey is back! He's an adult now, but he's back!" Bonnie leapt into Freddy's arms, making him let out a surprised grunt.

Freddy sighed but hugged the female bunny and smiled at her gently. He may not like the boy, since even before his frontal lobe got torn off, that boy had a sailor's mouth. That was why he was always cold towards the boy. He didn't want him to upset Bonnie with his foul language.

Chica squealed, then hugged Foxy, making the red fox snort in surprise and give Chica an annoyed older brother look. She just giggled and kissed his cheek. She got a sour look from Mangle, but she didn't care.

Mangle went over to his lover and hugged him, his feminine body pressing up against the white and pink fox. He looked at Foxy's face to see a look of self-loathing in his eyes. He sighed, but knew he was unable to do anything about it.

Fred sighed and just shook his head. He barely knew the boy, since he had only met him a couple of times before he was never allowed to go to the restaurant until now. He did feel bad about the boy though, since he would probably be scared stiff of Foxy.

Chi giggled at her girlfriend's antics but gasped as her girlfriend grabbed her and swung her. "Chica!" She squealed and laughed, not caring that she was being swung around. She actually found that she liked it. She nuzzled Chica and giggled again.

Bon looked at her boyfriend then shrugged and leaned against the lighter brown bear. She tilted her ears down and giggled when Bonnie was swung and looked slightly sick. She mentioned it to Freddy and watched in amusement as she was put down.

Goldy looked amused as he watched the animatronics that were still corporeal and could be with their lovers. His was trapped for something that he hadn't done. The person inside of him had been taken out and he was updated to be like Fred and his part of the crew, but he had on purposely locked himself up, thinking that he was a monster. He let out a sighed and looked towards where Springtrap was caged.

With the Night Guards:

"They can talk?" Vincent asked, confusion clear in his eyes. He tilted his head to the side, his long dark purple hair over his shoulder. He then laid his head down onto Jeremy's shoulder and looked at the pure black staticy screen.

Mike looked up and scowled slightly. "Haven't any of you ever gone here during the day time when you were children? They have always been able to talk. Though it looks like there are more than five animatronics." Mike grumbled the last part to himself then sighed softly.

He heard some footsteps, then turned to the hallway and tensed; ready to protect those he cared for. He went to shut the door, but a hand grabbed the doorway, making him warn the others. The thing that the hand belonged to move into the doorway and grinned maliciously at them.

Kuro: Oh dear. Whatever shall happen to the Night Guards?

Mike: You'd better not kill us all off!

Foxy: I seriously doubt she would do that Mikey.

Kuro: If you seriously irritate me, then I will kill you all off one by one! Each one in a different chapter and in a different way!

All Night Guards and Animatronics: We're sorry! We'll behave!

Kuro: That's what I thought. Anyways! Thanks for reading! Review please! See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
